In the Midst, I think of You
by pJato431
Summary: At 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning, something happened, and neither are quite sure what, but it must've been really sweet for them to wake up like that. *CLEAN STORY* Time between iOMG and iLost My Mind, based on a picture. One-shot


**I don't own iCarly…..Dan Schneider does.**

**I was looking through some deviants in Deviantart and came across a certain picture, the title was "In the Midst, I think of you", thus inspiring this title as well. This story takes place after iOMG, but before iLost My Mind. I know I have other stories to complete, but I couldn't resist this one-shot. It's also based on Freddie's blog from the website as well.**

.com/?order=13&q=Seddie#/d3jc83m

_In the Midst, I think of You_

Sam Puckett was not a romantic, that much was known, but that doesn't mean she isn't human, after all, people love at least once in their life. And right now, she was really hating that human aspect. After the lock-in, she pretended like the kiss never happened, no matter how much Carly(yes, she knows, though Sam wonders how) and Freddie tries to get her to talk about it. Yeah right, like she'll ever talk about it anytime soon. But this puts a dent in her pride, something she was forced to swallow, and didn't make her….her. She was not the type of person to be scared, not the type of person to run away(unless getting chased by a cop), and she was NOT the type of person to be scared of boys, especially Freddie. But here she was, running away from whatever happened that night, she refuses to address it as the ki-.

Groaning inwardly, she mentally slapped herself in the face, for she was thinking about it again. It's been about a month and the two have been awkwardly avoiding each other except for when Freddie wants to discuss about "it" and then she makes some lame excuse just to avoid the possible, no, absolute rejection from him. Slowly she sat up from the Shay's couch, and took the laptop that was on the table, Carly left her window open, so she went to iCarly to see what updates they did with their blogs that week, it was _his_ turn this week.

Of course he would talk about technology, he's such a geek….then again, he's a cute geek. Shaking her head, she read some of it. The first question, which seemed more like a statement, it seemed like a Wendy question to ask, no wait, yep, that's definitely Wendy for sure, but of course _he_ would deny anything. As I read on, I became a little nervous, how on EARTH did these people find out? The last question was weird, she thought for sure Gibby was going to ask something else, but then again, when did Gibby ever prove you wrong on your assumptions with him. The clock chimed, surprising Sam a little bit, it was around 3:00 in the morning, a time that _him_ and Sam would usually do a Wake Up Spencer segment, she smiled at the memory, but they hadn't done one of those in a while.

Realizing that she probably won't go to sleep for a while, she did the best thing she could at the moment…eat. She went to the Shay's fridge and opened it up, the only thing that seemed to appeal to her was the tub of blueberry yogurt that was there, the rest was….to be quite honest, she wasn't sure what it was, but it probably involved one of Spencer's new artwork. She grabbed the whole tub and a spoon and began eating. While eating, she frowned, _if it says blueberry, how come blueberry yogurt is never blue, just purple?_

But it was way too early in the morning, and right now, she just wanted to eat something or she'll never be able to sleep again. And despite her greatest effort, her thoughts of _him_ were increasing, thoughts that would make her puke, thoughts that don't seem to fit Sam.

She was thinking of how much he's grown, how he's taller than her now, how he got really hot(this took a long time for her to admit), how he's sweet, how he's always been there for her even when Carly wasn't around, how his hair would seem much better if he let it down instead of side-swept, but none of those matter because she knew that all of that could never be hers.

Now with Carly, Sam knew that _his _crush on Carly faded a long time ago, Webicon just kind of proved that. She wasn't too worried about _him_ having any feelings left for Carly, because she knew, not only her, but the three of them knows that it's over, boy, will those Creddie fans be mad. Speaking of that, when she first heard of all this Creddie and Seddie chiz, she immediately went into Creddie's side. She chuckled to herself, at the time, the thought of her and him dating seemed repulsive, now, she can't help but think what would've been.

Her eyes started getting droopy, so she put the tub of half-eaten yogurt and spoon down on the table, it was almost 4:00. Some yogurt fell into her extra large t-shirt, so she took it off, after all, she was wearing a red tank top underneath anyways as sometimes, the Shay's apartment can get really cold sometimes. She adjusted the pillow to her liking and pulled the blanket over her, but before she fully fell asleep, she heard the door opened and closed. Someone was standing over her, but Sam was too tired to even know who it was, she figured she could take him or her on later. But the person took the blanket off and that's when Sam started getting a little irritated.

"Hey man, what's the big deal? It's like 4:00 in the morning, if you want to kidnap me, do it later alright?" She snapped, not bothering to open her eyes. The person chuckled, and she froze, she immediately knew who it was and her eyes snapped open.

There _he _was, standing with a blue t-shirt and some denim jeans, strange, it seems like he went out somewhere dressed up like that.

"Freddie? What are you doing here? Get home!" She whispered-yelled, cursing the timing of her being extremely tired and not wanting to face him.

"No, look, it's about time we start talking." He stood there with a serious face, crossing his arms. I noticed that his hair was messy, dark bags under his eyes, and he was just as tired as I was.

"Yeah, way to go and choose a good time. Look, I'm tired right now, and apparently so are you, so let's try to get some sleep." She mumbled, as she was lacking the energy to fight him back right now, he groaned, but nodded his head. The next thing she knew, he was sleeping right besides her, and mind you, it was a really tight spot.

"Ugh, go back to your own bed…Fredward…" At this point, Sam was tired and she didn't care, but it somehow felt right despite the small space. She turned with her back facing Freddie's chest. He wrapped his arm around Sam and let it rest on her waist; subconsciously, Sam put her hand on top of Freddie's. They both went to sleep like that for the rest of the morning, but somehow, when they woke up, neither could remember how they got into that position or what happened earlier. In defense, Sam punched Freddie in the gut and ran home. Neither Carly or Spencer got up that early to see what happened, but they did find an unconscious Freddie on the floor.

Looking for the nearest Mental Hospital websites, she found one that wasn't too filled with totally insane people, actually they were, but not as bad. It was called Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, she needed to check herself in there because one, she has to totally be insane to be in love with a nub.


End file.
